


Working Late

by Sassywrites77



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Tenzo in rolled up sleeves, because YES!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Kakashi and Yamato work together on an ad campaign which leads to ogling each other and later to other activities.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of KakaYama Week 2020 with the prompt Office AU. I saw Office Au and immediately thought of Yamato busting out of his suit shirt. And then rolled-up sleeves were mentioned, and that is a weakness of mine. Disclaimer that I know nothing of advertising agencies or how any of that works. Smut is after a set of asterisks if you prefer non-smut contents just stop there! Hope you enjoy!

Kakashi was surprised to find himself working on his ad campaign idea with the newest addition to the advertising firm. He had met Yamato when he started a few weeks ago but otherwise had no other interactions with the man.

  
They had been working together all week and with the presentation the following week, they decided to work late Friday night. Kakashi often chose to work late on Fridays when he had a big project, mostly due to the fact no one else worked that late on Friday. Everyone else was out the door, already in weekend mode, so he could work uninterrupted on Friday evenings.  
He was shocked when Yamato readily agreed to work on a Friday night. In the past, any other partner had balked at the suggestion and usually, Kakashi was left to work alone which was fine with him. He had expected that same from the new employee.

Of course, Kakashi had learned, throughout the week, that Yamato was full of surprises. He was good at taking criticism as well as giving it. He didn’t mind when Kakashi became a bit bossy about the project but would also give input when he thought Kakashi’s idea could use some tweaking. 

And boy did he fill out his suit! Kakashi shook his head to push the thought away. He did not need to get involved with a coworker. His company didn’t necessarily have a policy against it as long as HR was informed and the relationship wasn’t between a supervisor and their subordinate.

No more had he told himself not to think about his coworker as anything but, he turned to see Yamato had lost his suit jacket and his shirt sleeves were rolled up exposing his forearms. Kakashi licked his lips as he gazed at the other man, not just his forearms that were on display but how his biceps barely seemed contained within the confines of his white button-up shirt.

Kakashi quickly looked down at the papers spread in front of him when Yamato looked up at him. He hoped the man didn’t catch him staring at him like a pervert. Not only was the man attractive, but Kakashi was also attracted to the younger man’s personality and how he treated other people. Yes, maybe Kakashi had developed a bit of a crush on Yamato. But that was where it needed to end.

He glanced at the other man again, which was a mistake as he took in how the muscles in his forearm flexed as he gripped the pen in his hand. Kakashi could help but think of those hands on his body. Was it getting hot in here? He reached up to loosen his tie then shrugged out of his suit jacket.

Reprimanding himself, he went back to his work, making notes on things that could be changed. Yamato was doing the same, then they were going to compare notes. He was halfway through the presentation when Yamato asked if he wanted to order takeout.

After looking over the menus Kakashi had in his desk and making a decision, Yamato said he would place the order. When Kakashi reached for his wallet, Yamato waved his hands. 

“No, no, Hatake-san. I am paying this time. You’ve paid for our lunches all week,” Yamato told him. Kakashi nodded, putting his wallet away as Yamato picked up his phone to place their order.

Kakashi debated in his head as the other man talked on the phone. When he was done, Kakashi cleared his throat. “You can call me Kakashi. We’ve worked closely together this week. I feel like we’ve gotten to know each other a little. There is no need for formalities.”

Yamato’s eyebrows raised in surprise, but he nodded. “Then please call me Tenzo,” he responded.

“Tenzo,” Kakashi said, his voice huskier than he meant for it to be, as he tried the name out.

“Kakashi.” Yamato, no wait it’s Tenzo now. Tenzo’s voice was filled with warmth, and Kakashi felt a shiver rush down his spine. He was in so much trouble. He shook himself as if he could shake the extremely impure thoughts he was having from his head.

“Uh, thanks for paying for dinner,” he said lamely. Damn, he sounded like an idiot. Deciding it was better to just ignore the situation, he went back to his work. Yamato stood there silently for a few moments before settling back in his chair and resuming his own work.

Kakashi was finished and going over the notes he’d made when Tenzo’s phone went off signaling their food had arrived. Kakashi jumped up, telling Tenzo he would go get the food from downstairs. He thought maybe if he got out of the room for a few minutes it would help with his wayward thoughts.

When he returned a few minutes later, Tenzo had moved things around on the table so there was room for the food while they worked...side by side judging by how Tenzo had moved Kakashi's chair next to his.

Kakashi just shrugged. It would be fine working next to each other. They had done this earlier in the week, sitting next to each other as they compared notes. Kakashi entered the office, placed the bag of takeout on the table, and started unpacking it.

The two men settled in their chairs; Kakashi swore they were much closer than they had been on previous days but pushed the thought away as he dug into his food. They swapped notes and ate in silence.

Kakashi noticed many of Tenzo's notes matched his own. He hummed in amusement as he read one of the little notes Tenzo had made in the margins that were worded almost the same as his own note.

Tenzo glanced over at him, the unspoken question showing on his face. Kakashi smiled and pointed to the note as he swallowed his food.

"Just thought it was funny, we wrote almost the same thing here," he said, still pointing. Tenzo leaned closer, assaulting Kakashi's nose with a woodsy but slight citrus scent. Oh fuck, he thought, he was so close if Kakashi leaned forward just ever so slightly his lips would touch Tenzo's neck. He wondered if he tasted like he smelled.

Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts when Tenzo huffed out a small laugh before leaning back, returning his attention to Kakashi's notes.

They soon finished eating and began combining their notes and reworking the presentation. It was late when they finished and were both satisfied with the final product.

Kakashi found he didn't really want to end the night though. He looked at his watch and determined that it was late but not too late especially for a Friday night. As they rode the elevator down together, he blurted out the question before he lost his nerve.

"Would you like to get a drink together before you head home?" Kakashi felt as though his own expression held as much surprise as Tenzo’s. He stumbled over his next words. "Um...I understand if, uh, if it's too late. Or...or if you don't want to. That's fine."

Tenzo placed a hand on Kakashi's arm to stop his rambling. "I'd love to...Kakashi," he answered, his voice seeming to offer a promise.

*************************************************

Two drinks were all it took before Tenzo was inviting Kakashi to his apartment that happened to be just around the corner from the bar. How convenient Kakashi thought as he was pushed up against Tenzo's door as soon as it closed behind him.

The other man swiftly unbuttoned the first few buttons of Kakashi's shirt and attacked his neck, sucking marks only to lave his tongue across them. He began pulling at Kakashi's shirt, tugging it from his waistband then working on the buttons, his lips never leaving Kakashi's neck. The older man's gasps and moans only spurred him on.

Finally, Kakashi's hands found purchase in Tenzo's hair, pulling his head away so he could smash his lips to Tenzo's, their tongues fighting for dominance. Tenzo's hands gripped the front of Kakashi's shirt, pulling him forward as Tenzo walked backward.

Their hands hindered each other as they tried to rid each other of their clothes. Shirts were left in the hallway as they were finally wrestled from bodies, only for them to frantically grapple at each other's belts and pants' buttons.

At some point, Tenzo turned so that Kakashi was the one walking backward. The backs of his legs hit the bed, and Kakashi fell back granting Tenzo the access he wanted as he unfastened Kakashi's pants and hurriedly dragged them and his underwear down his legs.

Kakashi tried to scramble back on the bed but stopped mid-action as he watched Tenzo drop to his knees. He barely had time to register the sight before Tenzo's lips had wrapped around the tip of his cock. Kakashi cried out, hips bucking up off the bed.

Tenzo placed his hands on Kakashi's hips, holding them in place as he swiped his tongue around the tip before enveloping Kakashi's cock in his warm mouth. Kakashi cried out, his fingers gripping in Tenzo's hair tightly as Tenzo took his cock down his throat.

The lewd noises Tenzo's mouth was making as he sucked, his head bobbing up and down, were driving Kakashi crazy. He was already embarrassingly close to cumming. He tugged harder on Tenzo's hair.

"St-stop. I'm so close. Wanna cum on your cock," he whimpered.

Tenzo pulled off of him with a loud pop, quickly moving up Kakashi's body to capture his mouth in a hard kiss. He pulled away, leaning in, his lips brushing Kakashi's ear.

"Fuck, Kakashi," Tenzo growled in his ear. "I've been wanting to fuck you all week. Do you know how perfect your ass looks in those pants you wear? It's all I've been able to think about since we started working together."

Kakashi moaned at his words, the sound growing louder as Tenzo's lips moved to his neck, nipping and sucking more marks. He kissed back down Kakashi's body, stopping to tease his nipples with little bites and licks, laughing softly when Kakashi begged him with a desperate, "Please."

He continued his exploration, teeth scraping lightly across Kakashi's abs and biting his hip before withdrawing from the bed. He smiled when Kakashi whined at the loss.

"I'll be back soon," he promised as he quickly stripped off his clothing before rummaging in his nightstand for lube and a condom. Dropping both on the bed, he kissed back up Kakashi's body, loving the sounds the other man made as he teased him.

He pressed a kiss to Kakashi's lips then asked, "Are you ready for me to fuck you?" He wrapped his hand around Kakashi's cock as he asked the question, the other man expelling a loud hiss.

"Fuck, yes!" Kakashi growled. "Fuck me already, or I'll take over and do it myself."

Tenzo chuckled. "Maybe next time."

He sat back, kneeling between Kakashi's legs and grabbing the bottle of lube. Seconds later, Kakashi felt a slick finger pressed against his hole. If he wasn't so completely gone already, he would be embarrassed at how needy he was as he shifted to press back against Tenzo's hand.

"Tenzo," he moaned, writhing against the sheets as the other man finally pushed a finger inside him, moving it in and out slowly before adding a second finger.

Kakashi's fingers grasped the sheets as Tenzo scissors his fingers, opening him up. He was practically sobbing by the time a third finger was added.

"Fuck, please, Tenzo. Fuck me, now!"

Tenzo pumped his fingers in and out a few more times before gently pulling them out. He quickly sheathed his cock in the condom then covered it with lube, making sure Kakashi's half-closed eyes were on him as his hand slid up and down his shift. He never would have dreamed he would ever actually have Kakashi Hatake beneath him, begging to be fucked. He was a completely different person from who he was at work. Fuck, he needed to be inside him now, Tenzo thought.

He lined himself up and pushed slowly inside groaning loudly as his cock was enveloped in the warm, tight hole. He leaned over Kakashi, capturing his mouth in a kiss as he bottomed out. Kakashi’s hands were in Tenzo’s hair as his hips thrust up in a silent plea for Tenzo to move.

Tenzo gave in, pulling out and thrusting back in slowly. He pulled away from the kiss, his lips once again on Kakashi’s neck, sucking a bruise as Kakashi’s fingers moved from his hair to dig into Tenzo’s shoulders. He continued his slow thrusts, his lips moving to Kakashi’s ear, whispering, “You feel so fucking good. I could fuck you like this all night.”

Kakashi whined, “Faster,” his fingernails scratching down Tenzo’s back before gripping his ass and pulling his hips forward as he rocked his own hips upward.

Tenzo moaned loudly, complying with Kakashi’s request as he began to thrust faster. He sat back on his knees, hands grasping Kakashi’s thighs and pushing so his knees were pressing into his chest. The new angle brought new sensations, Tenzo’s cock hitting Kakashi’s prostate in just the right way. Kakashi cried out, babbling incoherently, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him and his head thrown back in ecstasy.

Tenzo picked up speed, skin slapping against skin as they both drew closer to a finish. Kakashi cried out, his untouched cock twitched, cum spilling across his stomach and chest. Tenzo relished watching the man underneath him, lost in euphoria as he was pushed over the edge. Tenzo continued to thrust into him, working him through his orgasm. Kakashi clenched around his cock, and combined with the sounds coming from him, Tenzo followed Kakashi into bliss, thrusting deep and groaning loudly as he came.

He pulled out slowly, rolling to the side so as not to crush Kakashi. The two lay next to each other, silent other than panting loudly as they came down from their highs. Tenzo was the first to move, rolling off the bed and heading to the bathroom. He disposed of the condom, quickly cleaning himself up before returning to the bedroom with a wet washcloth.

Kakashi was exactly where he had left him, sprawled on the bed. Tenzo sat next to him, cleaning him up, and throwing the washcloth on the floor beside the bed. He smiled when Kakashi signed contentedly, turning to rest his head against Tenzo’s chest. He wrapped an arm around him, pleased to find that the seemingly aloof Kakashi wasn’t so aloof and was very much a cuddler. He drifted off looking forward to waking up the next morning and continuing what they had started.


End file.
